Recuerda, nadie se resiste al chico malo
by NoeMasenCullenSwan
Summary: ¿Los que se pelean, se desean? ¿Los polos opuesto se atraen? Pregunteselo a Edward y Bella en este oneshot :


**Recuerda, nadie se resiste al chico malo**

Como odiaba a Edward Cullen. ''El chico malo del instituto''. A mis amigas se les caía la baba cuando le veían pasar pero a mi no, aunque debo admitir que el chaval estaba de toma pan y moja. Era alto, musculoso sin exagerar, con un pelo cobrizo desgarbado y muy sexy y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas que te derretían por dentro.

Yo era Isabella Swan, Bella como prefiero yo. Una chica normal, de estatura mediana, con el cabello castaño y unos ojos marrones grandes y expresivos, con un poco más de inteligencia que todas esas Barbies que se comían con la mirada a Edward.

Cullen era un ser repugnante, grosero y podría seguir así hasta al otro día.

-Bella, ¿Nunca te han dicho que los que se pelean se desean?- me dijo Alice con burla.

Ella era mi mejor amiga y hermana de Edward. No se como siendo hermanos se parecen tan poco, por no decir nada. Solo se parecían en esos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

-Alice, ¿No te han dicho que para lo pequeña que eres, eres muy molesta?

-¡Oye!- dijo medio enfadada, medio divertida- yo solo digo la verdad.

-Es verdad- la apoyaron Rosalie y Emmett a la vez. Ellos eran mis otros mejores amigos. A Emmett lo adoro, es como un niño en un cuerpo de un adulto y Rosalie es su novia, una chica rubia espectacular, muy simpática pero cuando le molesta alguien saca su mal humor, y daba realmente miedo si no la conoces de verdad. Jasper es su hermano gemelo, novio de Alice. Que en este momento, ella ha quedado con él y Rosalie y Emmett se han ido a dar un vuelta dejandome sola en el comedor.

-Vaya amigos- dije enfurruñada.

-Sola, preciosa- dijo esa voz detrás de mí.

-¿Que quieres Cullen?- dije aun mas enfadada por su presencia.

-Te quiero a ti, pero se que te niegas. ¿Aun sigues ignorándome?

-Así será hasta que me muera.

-Eso es lo que dices tú, pero nadie se resiste al chico malo del instituto, acuérdate de eso.

Y dándome una palmadita en el culo se fue. Y yo no pude mas que cerrar las manos en puños y irme de allí con la furia en la cabeza.

El tiempo paso, y así mi relación con Cullen fue a peor. Siempre discutíamos, no lo soportaba.

Hoy me iría con Jacob, uno de mis mejores amigos, a la Push. Una reserva con una playa espectacular y unas historias maravillosas.

-Oye- me dijo Jacob al oído- ¿Tienes algo con Cullen?- me pregunto sin rodeos.

-No, y no me hables de él. No quiero estropear el día pensando en ese ser.

-Pues yo diría que hay algo, porque no nos quita la mirada de encima y esta muerto de celos. Lo veo en sus ojos- y dicho eso pasó sus brazos alrededor mío, a él le gustaba fastidiar a otras personas, sobretodo si no eran de su agrado, y hay entraba Cullen.

Y cuando dirigí mi mirada a Edward, en efecto, estaba al lado de su coche mirándonos fijamente con las manos echas puños. Ante eso no pude más devolverle el abrazo a Jacob y un beso en la mejilla.

-Dando celos, ¿eh?- me dijo divertido.

-Como si no lo supieras- me reí

-Tienes que admitir que es divertido ver su cara- me dijo en el oído.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo.

Jacob llevaba un año con su novia, Lía, y eran la pareja perfecta. Hasta había planes de matrimonio ¡Y yo seria su madrina!. Estaba tan contenta por ellos.

Esa tarde pasó volando, me divertí un montón y Cullen no estuvo en mi cabeza hasta en la noche, en mi casa.

No me lo pude sacar de mi cabeza. ¿Por qué nos miraba tanto a Jacob y a mí en el aparcamiento? ¿Qué le pasaba?

Y lo mas extraño era que, por mas que quisiera, no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

_**Recuerda, nadie se resiste al chico malo**_

Esas palabras no paraban de repetirse en mi , y lo horroroso era que se estaba haciendo realidad, y yo no quería, ¿O si…?

A la mañana siguiente, Cullen ni me miro y creo que me estuvo hasta esquivando. Que raro, pensé.

-Edward esta mas raro de lo normal, ayer nada mas llegar a casa, se fue muy enfadado a su habitación diciendo algo sobre ti, Bella- me dijo Alice muy extrañada.

-No me interesa Alice.

-Es lo que tú dices- me dijo en un susurro.

Y mentalmente tuve que darle la razón, le extrañaba y mucho.

El timbre sonó y era hora de irse a casa. Pero yo me quede un rato mas por los pasillos, necesitaba pensar.

Y paseando por la escuela, algo me arrastró hacia una sala.

-¿Pero que?- dije intentando soltarme

-Shh, Bella, soy Edward.

-Ah, Cullen- dije fingiendo indiferencia, pero estaba emocionada de verlo otra vez.

-No te alegras de verme- dijo con su cara a dos centímetros de la mía. Y ante eso solo pude lanzarme a sus labios. El sonrió contra los míos y yo tampoco pude contenerme de sonreír.

Ese fue el beso mas apasionado que tuve en mi vida.

-Supongo que eso es un si- dijo con orgullo.

-Bésame o me voy- dije cansada de fingir. Lo quería, y mucho.

Y no tardo más de un segundo en volver a estampar sus labios contra los míos.

-¿Celoso Cullen?- dije recordando lo del aparcamiento.

Y él, sabiendo a lo que me referia, me contestó:

-No sabes cuanto, no sabes la rabia que me dio verte con Jacob

-¿A si?- le dije aun mas divertida.

Y de la emoción, le abracé tan fuerte como pude.

-Te amo- me dijo en el oído.

Y yo me quede impactada. Cuando vio que no decia nada, se separo de mi, mirándome a los ojos, tristemente.

-¿No me quieres?- dijo cabizbajo.

-Claro que si, pero no esperaba esa declaración del chico malo- dije con burla

-De tu chico malo, ahora y siempre- me dijo cerca de mi rostro.

-Te amo, para siempre- confesé.

Y la sonrisa que me regalo fue el mejor regalo, junto con otras, de todo ese año. Y de todos los siguientes

¿Comentarios?

AAhhh, en las otras historias no lo he echo, pero todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. :)!


End file.
